Special Beam Cannon
& or & or & & or & or & or & |similar = 'Dodon Ray Finger Beam Galick Beam Kankousen Unnamed twirling finger beam}} '''Special Beam Cannon (魔貫光殺砲, Makankōsappō; lit. "Demonic Piercing Light Murder Gun") is an energy wave technique in the ''Dragon Ball'' series, and is Piccolo's signature attack. The technique is a very powerful laser beam created by Piccolo in order to destroy his then-arch-enemy, Goku. Overview The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough ki to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the user performing the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. It can also be used with only one arm (as when Piccolo used it for the first time). The main disadvantage of the attack is the time required to build up enough energy for the focused burst, however, with enough concentration, this can be bypassed. In the Ocean dub, the attack is referred to as being the speed of light, as Piccolo reasoned that Raditz had to be "faster than the speed of light" to evade it. Usage Piccolo uses the Special Beam Cannon in a battle for the first time in the battle against Raditz. The first time it is used, Raditz dodges and is only singed by it. The second time is a direct hit Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, killing both him and Goku in one shot; thus, the technique ironically fulfilled its intended purpose to kill Goku. During his training with Piccolo, Gohan transforms into a Great Ape, so Piccolo uses the Special Beam Cannon to destroy the spaceship Goku used to come to Earth, which was projecting the image of the moon in the sky that caused the transformation.Dragon Ball Z episode 18, "The End of Snake Way" During the battle with Nappa, Piccolo used a blast with a similar appearance, though he fired it differently (both hands fully outstretched) and did not have to charge it up. He uses this same move while training with Gohan, only it is blue in color. Piccolo also uses it in the battle with Turles with little effect. The only other time he used it fatally is on Salza, Cooler's top henchman, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge. He also used it to save Gohan from Bojack's Full Power Energy Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. When Piccolo trains with several copies of himself in the episode "The Heavens Tremble" all of the copies fire a Special Beam Cannon at the original Piccolo, only to have it blown away. In the anime, Piccolo uses it additional times when battling Garlic Jr. and as a mental projection created inside Super Buu's mind. The Special Beam Cannon is used frequently in the anime by a number of heroes and villains alike. In Dragon Ball GT, Piccolo used it on a Baby infected Gohan to no avail. Piccolo also uses it in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Gohan uses a very similar move while practicing with Krillin (in a mental battle) on the way to Namek, as if firing only the spiral around the beam, not the beam itself. It is used by Cell against Piccolo in their first battle in Gingertown, but the blast is deflected by Piccolo. Perfect Cell uses the technique while in Multi-Form against Goku during the Cell Games, but Goku evades. He later uses it against Gohan, only to have it deflected. Perfect Cell uses the technique again in Dragon Ball GT, during his battle in Hell against Goku. The Cell Juniors also use the Special Beam Cannon against Gohan during the Cell Games, but to no avail. In the Dragon Ball Z anime, Piccolo fires the technique at Cell during the latter's Kamehameha struggle with Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, with Tien Shinhan, Krillin, and Yamcha joining in shortly thereafter. Years later, it is Super Buu (with Piccolo and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks absorbed) who uses the technique, against Gohan who manages to block it but is left severely exhausted and drained.Dragon Ball Z episode 266, "The Old Kai's Weapon" When Vegeta is fighting the thoughts of Piccolo and Gotenks inside Super Buu, the thought form of Piccolo uses the technique but Vegeta dodges the attack and the thought form of Gotenks is hit as a result, causing him to fall but rise back up again.Dragon Ball Z episode 274, "Mind Trap" In Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, when Aka uses the Wahaha no Ha, Piccolo uses an uncharged Special Beam Cannon to destroy it. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Piccolo uses an uncharged Special Beam Cannon against Shisami, but however, he manages to dodge it. Later, during the Universe 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition, Piccolo attempts to us the Special Beam Cannon against Frost to wear down his stamina for Vegeta. Piccolo continuously charges the technique while constantly getting attacked by Frost. However, when Frost blasts Piccolo in his abdomen, the Special Beam Cannon gets fired toward the super resistant barrier Vados created for the tournament arena and destroys it."Piccolo vs Frost — Bet Everything on the Makankosappo!" Variations *'Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon' - The team attack version of the Special Beam Cannon used by Piccolo and Goku to kill Raditz and Goku (who sacrificed his life to defeat his brother) as well. *'Beyond Limits Special Beam Cannon' - The strongest variant of the attack, used by Piccolo against Frost. *'Super Special Beam Cannon' - An enhanced variant used by Piccolo in Supersonic Warriors. *'Z-Assist Special Beam Cannon' - A variation of the Special Beam Cannon used by the Future Warrior in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse when performing the technique while Piccolo is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Piccolo's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Piccolo performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Special Beam Cannon. Appearances in games Piccolo uses the technique in all the video games he is playable, like the ''Gokuden'' series, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (where it is Piccolo's Super move and Imperfect Cell's Blast Spark). The Special Beam Cannon's color is green in Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku and the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series, and it is colored purple in the Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Super Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball: Tap Battle. Piccolo can use an enhanced version called Super Special Beam Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. Piccolo and Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan can use a team attack combination of the Special Beam Cannon and Masenko called Masenkosappo '''or simply '''Special Beam Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. In Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2, Cell Jr. can use the attack, and his version is colored blue. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, this move is used by Future Gohan while in his Super Saiyan form. Warrior-type Namekians can learn the Special Beam Cannon once they reach level 30 in Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, it can be obtained as one of the Standard Hero's customizable Super Attacks and can be equipped for use in either the Standard Hero's normal or Super Saiyan form. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it is one of Piccolo's Ultimate Skills. It can also be used by Adult Gohan and can be learned by the Future Warrior by completing the training under Piccolo as their Master. If the Warrior uses the Special Beam Cannon in battle while Piccolo is their current Master then the attack receives a Z-Assist, causing Piccolo's soul to briefly enter the Warrior body making it stronger. Character meaning * 魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil / devil / magic * 貫 (Kan) = Penetrate / pierce * 光 (Kō) = Light / ray / beam * 殺 (Satsu/Sa-) = Kill * 砲 (Hō/Pō) = Cannon / gun Trivia *During the battle against Raditz (Dragon Ball Z Kai version), in a flashback where Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon, instead of yelling "Special Beam Cannon!" like in the actual fight in the previous episode, he yells "Makankōsappō!", the Japanese name of this technique. He also yells the Japanese name in the Dragon Ball Z Kai Part One DVD. *Ultimately through this technique's variation the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, it fulfilled Piccolo's original intended purpose for creating it, to defeat and kill Goku (albeit temporarily). It is also one of the few techniques to have actually managed to kill Goku, the other being Semi-Perfect Cell's Unforgivable! Self Destruction technique (however in both cases Goku choose to sacrifice his life and was eventually resurrected). *Oddly enough, the Special Beam Cannon in Xenoverse is an unblockable attack (one of the few in the game), despite the fact that Ultimate Gohan was shown blocking it in the anime, and Piccolo himself was capable of deflecting it. It was also the only attack in the game that was capable of punching through solid objects. **However, its status as an unblockable attack may be a reference to Raditz's line about not being able to block the Special Beam Cannon upon scanning Piccolo while he was charging it. Gallery References ru:Маканкосаппо Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves